


Defend

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Steve feels like he has to defend your honor- you have other ideas.





	Defend

Steve was woken up as the sun came pouring through the window. His bed was warmer than usual, warmer than it should be and it's all because of you. You and your warmth, both physical and metaphorical make waking up just a little less dreadful. He looked over at you, your hair splayed everywhere, face buried in his pillow. You’re naked from the previous night's activities, your bare back facing him and he doesn't want to wake you up but God, it's impossible not to touch you every moment of every day. He gently runs his fingers down your spine, stopping at your waist where the bedsheet had settled. You groan and shift as he repeats the action, giggling when he dips to kiss your shoulder, his beard tickling you. 

"Good morning beautiful," he mummers as he continues to run his fingers up and down your spine. 

"Mornin' Cap," you sigh, relishing in the way his skin feels against yours. "That's nice, I like the way you touch me." 

Steve hums in acknowledgment, waiting for you to open your eyes and explain yourself finally. It's another moment before you do, breathing deeply as you finally look into his blue eyes. 

"It's nice, gentle… still not used to it, I guess." 

You don't have to say anything else, Steve knows what you're talking about, or rather who. An ex-boyfriend who used to hit you, an ex-boyfriend that Steve promised to beat the shit out of if you ever saw him again. You hadn't told him everything about the relationship, but it was enough. When you started dating Steve, the smallest touch would make you flinch. It was something Steve noticed quickly but didn't comment on- he wasn't going to push you. 

Eventually, you told him. You were staying at Steve's, his arm around your waist as you slept soundly until you weren't anymore, you were clawing at his arm and kicking your legs back, whimpering and crying out until Steve woke you up. The two of you spent the rest of the night sitting up in his bed while you told your story. 

That was nearly three months ago. It hadn't been easy getting to this point, a point where both of you could sleep soundly wrapped around each other. There were still times when you panicked, if Steve touched you when you weren't expecting it, you would yelp and jump away, but things were getting better. 

You looked over at Steve, realizing he was deep in thought. You took your finger and traced it along his clenched jaw. 

"Hey," you whispered. "What's running around that pretty little head of yours?" 

"I hate that he did that to you. That he made someone touching you without malice a rare occasion. I hate it," Steve seethed. 

"I do too," you said, flipping over and situating yourself practically on top of him. "But I can't change it, neither can you. I'm just happy I'm here, with you, in your bed." 

Steve looked over at you, taking in your bedhead and the mascara that had flaked off onto your cheekbones from the night before and kissed your nose. 

"Me too," he mumbled. "We should have a lazy day." 

"Agreed. Isn't everyone going to the bar tonight?" you questioned, recalling that Steve had mentioned it the night before. 

"Maybe…" 

"We should go," you said with a giggle. 

"Or we could stay here. Right here, in this bed. Very naked, in this bed," Steve countered. 

"Nope, we're going out Rogers. If you're lucky, I'll let you buy me a drink." 

+++++++++

After hours at home, snuggling and generally being lazy, you convinced Steve to go out. The two of you walked into the bar, hand in hand, as Steve looked around for his friends. You hadn't spent much time with his fellow Avengers, but you always felt comfortable with them when you did. Steve found them and led you over to them, only dropping your hand to give Bucky a quick hug. You quickly spotted Wanda and shuffled over to her, giving her a hug when you reached her. The two of you sat and chatted for a bit before she excused herself to run to the bathroom. You looked around the bar for a moment before Steve caught your attention, placing your preferred drink in front of you. 

"Hey sweetheart," he murmured, leaning in towards you. "You having a good time?" 

You nodded and kissed him quickly, reassuring him that you were comfortable. 

"Hey, Steve!" Sam called out. 

Steve looked over at you, regret written on his face before you shooed him off. His kissed you once again, tucking your hair behind your ear as he did, and then nodded to Wanda as she approached you once again. 

You and Wanda talked some more, and once your drinks were empty, you offered to go get refills for the two of you. You walked up to the bar, leaning across it to tell the bartender your order. 

"Hey, baby." 

The voice sent chills down your spine. You slowly turned around and faced the man who had spoken, your ex. 

"What are you doing here?" you asked. 

He just shrugged in response before letting his eyes fall to your chest. 

"Looks like you're taking care of yourself. Why don't we get out of here?" he said, taking your wrist in his hand. 

You pulled your wrist free and quickly pushed passed him as he began laughing. While making your way through the crowd back over to Steve, you couldn't help the tears that started to fill your eyes. You walked up to Steve, who was deep in conversation with Bucky before you gripped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. He smiled at you before he realized how upset you were. 

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently, putting his hands on your arms protectively. "Are you okay?" 

You shook your head and sniffled. 

"Can we go home? Please?" 

You could see the concern on both Bucky and Steve's faces, and you looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed that you were causing a scene. Steve quickly took your hand and kept you close to him, saying something to Bucky before guiding you to the door. 

"Leaving so soon, baby?" your ex said from behind you. 

You froze and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. 

"You know, it was pretty shitty of you, leaving me like that. Just a note on the table? I think you owe me an apology," he said with a smirk. 

"She doesn't owe you anything," Steve said firmly, turning to face your ex while keeping you behind him protectively. 

"Got yourself a nice little guard dog now?" he teased. 

"Leave," Steve said. "Leave her alone." 

"So this is the guy, huh?" your ex questioned, getting closer to you and Steve. "He taking care of you like I did? Keeping you in your place?" 

Before you could ask Steve to leave again, he was pulling away from you, taking a few steps towards your ex before swinging at him. Steve's right fist connecting with his face, a sickening crack echoing through the bar. Bucky leaped forward, pulling Steve back. 

"He's not worth it!" Bucky yelled. "Go, take your girl home. We'll take care of this mess." 

Steve started to argue, but Bucky cut him off again. 

"Go before you have to explain to the cops why Captain America is getting in bar fights. Take her home," he said, gesturing to you with a smile. "Get outta here." 

Steve nodded and looked to you, offering you his hand and leading you out of the bar. It didn't take long for your fear to give way to fury. Why did Steve start something? You knew your ex, the reason he hit you was that he could never handle himself in an actual fight. He may be a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew he was outnumbered and by the Avengers no less. He would have walked away, or you could have left. 

You stopped on the sidewalk, and Steve turned to face you. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

" **Are you out of your mind?!** " you yelled. 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"Why did you hit him?! What good was going to come from that?" 

"Hey," he said, pulling you closer to him. "I-" 

"I mean, you're a grown ass man, right? Children look up to you! You can't just hit people in bars!" you rambled, cutting him off. 

"I know that," he said. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have hit him. Call me old fashioned, but when someone talks about your girl like that, they get what's coming to them. Especially with the way he's treated you before!" 

“I don’t need you to take care of me. I left him all by myself, didn’t I? I don’t need you to walk around punching people for me.”

“I know, I know that. I’m sorry.”

You tried to glare at him, but the admiration in his eyes wore you down quickly. 

“It was pretty satisfying though,” you admitted.

Steve met your eyes and smiled. 

“No more punching though. I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime,” you said.

“Deal,” Steve said seriously. 

"I'm still mad at you," you mumbled. 

Steve looked at you and raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, maybe not mad," you sighed. "I'm…" 

"Beautiful? Amazing? Hilarious? Perfect?" he said with a smirk. 

You rolled your eyes and continued ranting, even though Steve had pulled you into his arms. 

"'Talks about your girl like that'," you repeated, mocking his earlier statement. "What is this 1942?" 

Steve kissed your cheek, but you just carried on. 

"Next thing I know you'll be telling Bucky' keep ya mitts off my girl!' and taking the old jalopy out for a spin," you said in an exaggerated New York accent. 

" **Hush, I'm trying to kiss you** ," he said with a chuckle. 

You looked up at him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He leaned in a kissed you, cupping your face gently as you leaned your body into his. 

"This is the Steve Rogers I love," you said, pulling away from him. "The one that's gentle with his girl." 

He kissed you gently once again before taking your hand and continuing your walk down the street. 

"Should I be telling Bucky to keep his mitts off my girl?" he questioned. 

"Nah, you're the only one with your mitts on me," you said with a grin. “I have an idea though.” 

“You usually do,” Steve said with a grin. 

“Tomorrow, we have a productive day and a punch-free date night.” 

“I’ll agree to the punch-free night, I give no promises for the productive day,” he said with a smirk. 

“Deal,” you said, leaning into Steve’s side as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. 

“Deal,” Steve repeated, kissing the top of your head. 


End file.
